Bionicle the Hedgehog
by CorpseWarblade
Summary: n exparimint gan horrably rong.


Bionicle the Hedgehog Chapter 1: A New Day

-Russell-

"…foolish child. You have much to learn"

"Shut up. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno. Figure it out? Also you wet yourself."

"Huh?" I look down, and…he's right? "Wait when did I-" And he's gone…When did I do that? Ugh this is so embarrassing. Here I am having these damn hallucinations or whatever, and I piss myself. Heh just like me isn't it? Ace The Hedgehog just shows up to my left, and then got shot and died. His blood spattered on my face, surprisingly watery. I try to wipe it off my cheek, but I can't. Can't really explain how it feels, but it's like a puddle on my face or something. Another splat of something hits me, not sure what's going on.

A splash of cold water hits my face. This one's different. Somehow this one hit me harder than the rest, I flail up.

"You're gonna be late!" Ah…the familiar voice…of MOM and her bucket. "I told you to go to bed early yesterday! You know today's a big day!" She pours another bucket of water at me. Ugh, it's not my fault I couldn't get up. "Get dressed right now! You have 10 minutes to make the bus!"

What's today anyways? Just another day in the grind. First day of school woohoo. Such BS, it's not like this day's gonna bring anything new to me. I get to go to school. Big flippin deal. This bowl of GoombaMunch™ that I'm eating right now is probably the highlight of my day, cause the day's gonna go to hell when this bowl runs out.

But yeah, I don't know why I do this anymore. It's pretty dumb, why does school even start this early? It's not like anyone WANTS to get up at 8 AM in the mor-holy crap I just missed the bus. Well, I guess I'm late to my first class, not like it matters, now does it? At least the walk is quiet enough.

"RUSSELL!" Ugh. Why did I say that? I take back everything. No, I regret everything. I have to put up with her again. Why? Because I just *had* to miss the bus. Why? Because I just *had* to take forever to get ready today? Why? Because I *had* to not want to go to school today. That's the funny thing about causation, it's turtles all the way down. But you know what? Today's a new day, and I'll try to be nice, I guess. "What?" I mutter.

"I don't know I haven't seen you all summer after camp. How's it been Russ?"

"It's been okay I guess, not much has happened. This is the part where you tell me about how you cured cancer or some shit like that right?"

"Heh nah, but wait, don't you have class right now?"

"I missed the bus, but more importantly, don't you have class right now?"

"It's math, easy stuff." Her voice…so dismissive as she said that. I get it, you're good at everything…

"Cool...I don't even remember what I have first.."

"You ok?"

Why did she ask that? What does she want me to even say? It's not like she's gonna want me to bitch about my problems or anything like that to her.

"Yeah, it's just kinda a long walk isn't it? Why'd you miss the bus anyways?"

"It's kind of a long story."

-Aizao-

I move carefully, and quickly from shadow to shadow, making my way down the long corridors, careful to avoid being seen. My goal is simple; to sneak my way down to the fabled training facility of legend. There, I shall finally obtain the power I need to reach to power of a Supper Saiyan. And when that happens… actually I have no idea what happens after that, but I'm sure it will be fucking awesome and full of JUSTICE! That's right, because that's what I do, I am a warrior of JUSTICE! I can see it now, my name written in the stars for all to see, and perhaps then my parents will actually love me and the puppies will let me pet them, and my little sister won't be dead, and people would actually talk to me, and my home planet wouldn't have been destroyed, and I'd actually have more than two friends, and –

"Hi, Aizao."

I jump as someone greets me casually from behind. Who could possibly have spotted me, my flawless stealth skills should have guaranteed I would go unnoticed-

Of course, speaking of the only two friends I have, I find one of them, Jillian Robotnik (original character, do not steel), standing behind me. She looks like a girl of about an age where she would be attending high school, I suppose, she has hair, and eyes, and arms and all that other stuff human beings tend to come with. Although honestly, human beings tend to be kind of rare at our school, so I guess that makes her pretty special. Honestly, Jillian scares the shit out of me, and the main reason I hang out with her is because the last thing I want to do is get on her bad side. She's probably do something awful to me if I upset her, like make me play Sonic Boom or something. But still, I have to ask her;

"How could you see me?"

"Aizao, running through the halls like a dumbass, in the most dramatic and over the top way possible, everyone could see you."

I recoil at her words, and take a closer look at the people around me; sure enough, people are staring at me like I'm some kind of freak, trying to walk as far to the other side of the hall as possible. Well, that's an awkward way of starting our first day of school.

"Anyway, I've got something important to tell you." Jillian continues speaking, with no concern for the way people are looking at us."

"What is it?"

"Ace was murdered."

Oh, god damn it! Well, I guess I only have one friend now.

"Did you do it?" Is it weird that my first reaction to learning one of my best friends is dead is to accuse my other best friend, because, honestly, that seems like the most logical first reaction in this situation.

"What? No. Why would you think that?" Jillian says, though her tone doesn't really sound like someone who was just accused of murdering her best friend. "What kind of monster would I have to be to do a thing like that?" As Jillian says this, I notice for the first time that she's holding the corpse of a strangled child in her right hand. Damn, I really wish she had more normal hobbies.

"I'm sorry I just had to make sure." I try to avoid looking at the child's corpse as I speak.

"Don't worry about it." She replies, probably a little more forgiving than most people would be. "Anyway what do you want to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious? We track down the killer, for JUSTICE!"

Without waiting for a reply, I take off down the hallway, determined to avenge the death of my friend. Determined to avenge Ace the Hedgehog.

-Edwin-

"Continue…" That voice again. I get it I get it. I approach my target. I really hope nothing goes wrong. I pull out my assassin's creed dagger that was concealed in my coat. I decide to put it back and panic. I pull out my trusty Barret .50 cal. (The same one in CODMW2). I take the shot. "Good, good" I quickly take off as a bat.

Well, what now? I guess I gotta lay low for a bit. Crap, I have class real soon.

"You are Edwin Valkyr" Yeah I know, jackass. You can stop saying that.

"You are mine now" Yes, I get it you bit me and shit so I am a Vampire now. I still have no clue who I am serving but I don't really care. I have to go to class NOW.

I walk in the school at 810. I am about 20 minutes late. I notice some weird ass kid talking to a human girl. Nothing seems too out of the ordinary… minus the fact that there is a dead child in the girl's hand. I guess after that war and shit anything can happen. There is lots of death and pain in this world we live in… I go into class after killing a man… What a start to a new school year.

Class ends. "Valkyr… New Target" Oh Christ not again…

Bionicle The Hedgehog Chapter 1.2: Confirm

-Russell-

"So wait, you never actually took the entrance exams Amy?"

"No, I know it's a bit unfair, but you understand why it's a thing right?" She seemed rather upset about this subject. I know Mobians get a lot of special treatment in this zone, but it just doesn't seem right that someone like her gets all these resources just based on that. I get it, for a lot of the Mobians they've got nowhere else to go, but a lot of these people aren't pulling their own weight here. Then again, I'm not really doing that either am I?

"Yeah, I guess I do. Though you probably would have aced those anyways."

"Heh, Ace." She said in a…surprisingly depressing tone. "Remember Ace, Russell?"

"What about him?"

"…Nothing. I was just thinking about some shit."

I met Ace the Hedgehog at the fencing school back up in base camp over the summer. Extremely sharp dude, and he handles a sharper blade. He was supposed to come to the academy with us, but he decided not to. Haven't heard from him since, actually. Guess we weren't really that close, but you'd think he would have told someone where he was going.

"Where did he go?"

"I'm not really sure. He didn't really talk to anyone since the incident."

"You mean the riots."

"Yeah…hey we're at school now!" Her mannerisms changed rather fast as she said that.

"What's your connection to Ace, anyways?"

"Not much…we didn't really see each other much, not until the riots at least."

She's hiding something. It's so obvious. The school's pretty close. Why did I even come here? I could have just stayed at home and not put up with this bogus.

We walk up to the school, she's been silent since Ace got brought up. At the front door, there's a security guard out there, armed to the teeth. Typical of a hybrid school, actually.

"ID please?" He asks. Both of us comply.

"Follow me to the dean's office." He escorts us, unsurprisingly to the dean's office. Looking out the window, it's pretty much exactly as I expected. Some girl's walking down the hall with a corpse in her hand. Security doesn't even bat an eye. What a corrupt shithole this place is.

"Why are you late?" the dean asks.

"We missed the bus, sorry about that." Amy responds.

"Why?"

"Because we were, alright? It's not your job to monitor our entire life." I snapped. I really don't have time for this. I don't want to explain GoombaMunch™ to this clown.

"I see." He files his papers, and looks at me straight in the eye. "One of our students, Ace, was murdered at some time before class started today. We are looking for any possible leads here. So if you would be so inclined, please cooperate with us."

"Why do you care so much about this?" I don't know what drove me to say this, I know I'm not getting a real answer to this question.

"Safety is our number one concern. This investigation's motives and importance should be self evident." God, I was on the verge of laughter there. I'm sitting next to a girl that smuggles in at least 6 weapons to everywhere she goes. I mean, I have my blade in case shit hits the fan, but I'm bringing a knife to a gunfight here.

"Look, I missed the bus because I slept in a bit late, can I please just go to class?"

"You are dismissed. However, Ms. Amy Boom, stay here. Please explain why you missed the bus."

I walked out as she begun to tell the story. It's boring. She ran out of food so she decided to eat out for breakfast and whoops the restaurant was slow as shit. That's all that there's to it.

I walked up to my third class of the day. Already missed two of them. Modern and Contemporary history, literally "Our Childhood 101," taught by Kramer the Echidna. Of course it's going to have a mobian bent to it.

"Mr. Kramer?" I said awkwardly as I walked in.

"Ah yes, you are Russell Hawke, correct?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you're the only one this late to class. I assume you've seen my assignments?"

"…" It's the first fucking day of class dude.

"Russell, please explain the Mobian Conflict to the class."

-Aizao-

Of course, security didn't just let me leave the damn school, why would they? When I realized that I turned around hoping Jillian would be able to do something, but she wasn't there.

 _God dammit, where is she?_

I figured I'd find her soon enough if I just looked for the nearest trail of blood and followed it, but I didn't really have time to do that before a bunch of Mobian security guards jumped me and started beating the shit out of me.

"Hah, stupid humans like you shouldn't be trying to cut class!"

"I'm not a human, I'm a saiyan!"

"In that case I'm fucking Frieza!"

"What? Why would you be fucking your freezer? You're supposed to put food in there!"

They just hit me harder for that of course. I considered telling them that I wasn't even a student at this school, but they'd probably just beat me even harder if I did, since they wouldn't have to worry about getting in trouble for abusing a student.

One by one, each of the security guards eventually began to get bored of beating the shite out of me, and left. But one guard was particularly persistent. Continuing to hit me long after the others had left, and laughing like an asshole all the while. I recognized this particular guard, though I'd never interacted with him before; his name was Welly, and _his_ abuse had nothing to do with the fact that I was human (or at least appeared to be), human, mobian, or other, all students got the same treatment from this bastard as long as he thought he could get away with it.

Welly slams me up against the wall and pulls out his gun (well, one of them anyway) holding it just inches in front of my face.

"You wouldn't kill a student." I said nervously, hoping that I was right.

Welly just smiled at me. "No, I wouldn't, but who do you think you're kidding? You don't go to this school. I have the names and faces of every student here memorized, and you're not one of them."

Well shit, Welly may be a massive asshole, but I guess he's not an idiot. There goes my one lifeline. I close my eyes, and brace myself for imminent death. Knowing that these are my final moments, I think of Jillian, and how I could have had so many better friends than her. I always just kind of assumed she's probably end up killing me one day (that's perfectly normal between friends, right?), but instead I'm about to die at the hands of some psychotic security guard. Funny, how life surprises us sometimes.

That's what I thought, but instead Welly suddenly dropped me, almost as if he were ripped directly away from me by somebody else.

Turns out, Welly was ripped directly away from me by someone else, and that someone now had Welly pinned to the ground and… _was he biting his throat?_ Before my mind can even process what I'm seeing, my savior turns into a bat right in front of my eyes and flies away.

I don't waste any time on checking if Welly is alive or dead (though dead would certainly be nice), I book it out of there. As I run down the halls, I promise myself that I will enact supreme JUSTICE(!) upon the security guards that had attacked me… but that first I would find Jillian so that she could scare off anyone else who might try to attack me.

Actually, now that I think about it, could Welly have been the one who killed Ace? I mean, I don't have any proof, but when it comes to students being murdered in this area, he's the second most likely candidate I can think of to have committed the deed (Jillian is still the first).

Sure enough, I follow the trail of blood to the courtyard, where I find Jillian still lugging around that kid's corpse (or is this a different kid, I can't really tell). She spots me, and makes her way over to where I am.

"You look awful, what happened?" she asks, sounding concerned (well, by her standards, anyway).

"I was attacked by the fucking security guards! Where the hell were you?"

"Well, you said that we were going to look for Ace's murderer, and since we had a grand total of zero leads, I assumed that meant we were splitting up to cover more ground. I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to try to walk out the front door in the middle of the school day."

That… actually, that makes a lot of sense. I can't really argue the point, it was pretty fucking stupid of me. But anyway, I had something more important I wanted to tell her now.

"I think Welly was the one who killed Ace."

"Nope." Jillian's didn't even blink before rejecting my theory.

"What? How can you be sure?"

"Because all the security guards start work early on the first day of school, and Ace was killed this morning. Welly was here, at work, when Ace was killed."

"Oh…" I should have been more disappointed that our prime suspect was cleared so damn quickly, but honestly I found myself more amazed at how much Jillian knew, and how quickly she had learned it. It wasn't the first time I'd felt this way, Jillian always seemed to know everything that happened in the area, even as it was happening. Even so, she still didn't seem to know who had killed Ace. "I guess we're back to where we started, then."

"Not exactly." Jillian smiled as she spoke. "While you were helping the guards relieve some stress, I managed to learn a few things."

Of course she did. She may be an evil, mass-murdering psychopath (everyone has at least one friend like that, right), but even she could be a reliable friend from time-to-time.

"Do you have a suspect?" I asked, actually feeling a little excited. Jillian's grin grew wider, as she nodded. "Who?"

"He's a student at this school, his name is Russell Hawke. The murder took place at his house."

-Edwin-

That last target kill felt very… righteous as if I was doing a sort of… Justice? "Good work, Edwin" Now you are praising me, that seems weird of you. It was a little favor for a friend I guess? I feel like that security guard needed to get dunked and it helped with that crippling thirst for blood.

I attend class. I made a friend. His name is Jacobs. He sometimes says come creepy things but he is cool.

Jacobs and I split off before my History class. I take the window seat on the left (just like one of those Japanese animes) there is a kid in front of me. I feel like I have seen him before… he has some sort of a negative aura. I wanna cheer him up, it seems like he has been having a shitty day (he did come in super late). When he came in, the teacher asked him to explain the mobious wars. He seemed pretty knowledgeable about the subject, I was rather impressed.

"The wars began after the 'OBAMA' incident where the space colonies on the moon were attacked and the President of the USA got his hands on a legendary artifact capable of unimaginable power. This artifact was called the Chaos Emerald…"

After he finished he sat down in front of me. He had this bluish hair with orange highlights. Very odd colors for a human if you ask me. I waited all class for a chance to talk to him, get a chance to cheer him up. My time limit ran out and I just tapped him after class.

"Hey man, it seems you have been having a tough first day, huh?" I try to cheer him up with an easy opener.

He responds with "I've been through worse days."

That's kind of impressive, having to explain that event that has monumentally changed all our lives for the worst on the first day of class and coming in really late sure is something. I introduce myself.

He says his name is Russell. When he says his name I get a little pain in my head and the name echoes. Russell seems to notice it, I still try to hide my pain. It is as if we were connected by forces beyond. Not that I believe in that shit or anything, I'm just a Vampire-Vigilante-Ninja or something like that. I say I might have a little headache to Russell and that I was impressed at how he explained the wars so well. It was as if he was there… you never really know in this world. We chat for a little while and get to know each other and we are stopped when some girl comes up to Russell and taps him. She seems to be a good friend of his so I decided to give them some space. We say our goodbyes and "see ya tomorrow" you know, generic shit like that. I say Russell and my head is fucking pounding as soon as I walk away. "BAD" What the hell? Am I a dog now? This voice is a different voice, a female one, different from the original voice of the vampire who bit me.

"What is wrong, honey?" I ask the voice in my head. "Do you not like Russell?"

"I have a very strange feeling about him" She responds.

Oh, maybe I should have mentioned that I have an Astral Spirit as a Wife… her name is Locust.

I try to avoid talking with her in public because it looks like I am talking to myself. She is always with me, always watching over me. She can also possess objects. Makes for an interesting sex life, maybe one day, if my target is a hot chick I can have Locust possess her and we can actually fuck. But, enough about my sad and confusing sex life.

"Edwin, after you finish your homework we need to talk about something important" Locust said to me.

"No problem babe, what is it about?"

"It's about Russel and his friend… I may know who they are."

Chapter 1.3 Incidence

-Russell-

"The wars began after the 'OBAMA' incident where the space colonies on the moon were attacked and the President of the USA got his hands on a legendary artifact capable of unimaginable power. This artifact was called the Chaos Emerald. There are, or at least were 7 known Emeralds, not including the Master Emerald."

"The most notable use of a Chaos Emerald is the ability of 'Chaos Control.' This allows the user to teleport across large distances at near instant speeds. During President Obama's press conference about the space station attack, he unveils an emerald from his possession for the first time to the public and demonstrates this ability."

"However, Chaos Emeralds are not limitless in power, they must be recharged, traditionally by a 'Master Emerald.' Large scale experimentation was done on these artifacts, and we quickly drained the power of our Emerald. It was at this point we realized that the Chaos Emeralds were not of our world."

"Instead, they were from an alternate dimension, another world called Mobius, also capable of supporting sentient life. Their leader, Knuckles The Echidna, demanded the chaos emeralds back. However, the US only possessed one emerald. Knuckles threatened deadly force on if they did not return all of the missing emeralds."

"After much tension, both Earth and Mobius agreed on terms of a treaty. The one emerald in the government's possession for mutual access between the two worlds. However, much of the Mobians were distrustful of the humans, and many petitioned for cutting all contact after the emerald has been given. Knuckles was leaning towards that, but his second in command, Sonic the Hedgehog, insisted that the Earthlings could be trusted."

"However, shortly into this treaty, Sonic was killed by a terrorist plot, pushing the Mobians over the edge. Reluctantly, Knuckles launches a full scale retaliation on Earth. The war looked extremely one sided, as the Mobians are physically superior and their dimension imbued them with various abilities, as many of you should know first hand."

"However, the terrorists donated their chaos emeralds to the Earth, still not saying where they got it from, but giving Earth a fighting chance. The head at CERN, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or , quickly developed ways to weaponize Chaos Emeralds and chaos energy against the Mobians. To this day, Eggman is seen as a hero on Earth, and a demon on Mobius. Mobius never fully recovered from the destruction that occurred over the war."

"Eventually, the two sides were able to reach a ceasefire. Borders are not open, but instead are strictly regulated by both sides on both ends. Many Humans fear Mobians and distrust them, and the converse is true as well. These so called "hybrid schools" are often looked down upon, as in many of them, there's a lot of gang violence and tension. is missing and presumed dead after the last ditch Final Mobian Assault."

…and that's the Mobius war in a nutshell. From a human's point of view at least, the mobians might think differently. Enough of the kids in this school lost friends and family during this war.

"Excellent job, Russell," Kramer said. Rest of the class was relatively boring, but as I was going out, this weird kid ended up talking to me. His name was Edwin, and something about him just feels off. He wasn't Mobian, and he's too old to be a mixed, but he just didn't seem "human" if that makes any sense at all. I felt a bit awkward talking to him, but then suddenly Amy comes up to me. Seems like he took that as his cue to leave.

"Come to my house," Amy said to me. Uh-oh, this isn't a good sign…

I never really told you *why* I don't like being around Amy, did I? I mean, she always acts super nice to me, so why do I always seem so nervous around her, you may ask. Well…it's a bit complicated.

I ended up going to Amy's house. Nice mansion, her parents are fucking loaded. Every time I come in here it's the same damn routine. I knock on the door, her parents let me in, I go into her bedroom, I eat some candy she has lying around, I pass out in her closet, and I'm back at base camp.

"Welcome back, Russell. You know why you're here, right?"

"Yes, Sarge," I responded.

He nods at me, "Good. Now go with Amy to the other room, it's gonna get loud here."

The moment he says that, he pats me on the back and starts barking orders to everyone in the room besides me and Amy.

After suiting up, I end up in the "other" room. God I hate the sterile rooms so fucking much. The smell, the atmosphere, the work. Just disgusting. It's just me and Amy here, really.

"I'm really sorry Russell. I know you must hate me for all of this."

"I…I don't actually hate you. I've just been feeling really out of it ever since the tests."

"No, you should hate me. I lied to you. And you believed it."

"We've all been lied to. Some of us just got unlucky and had to act on the lies. You haven't lied to me. It isn't lying if you believe it's the truth."

"But…I don't know….If it comes down to it, if I had to kill you, I don't know if I could bring myself to do it."

I can't tell if she's lying about that or not, actually. My life is a waste, and right now, this is the only chance I have to do anything with it. She looks at me.

"You know the details of the mission, right?"

"Yeah, it's fucking suicide."

"I don't know why you put up with my shit."

"I don't know Amy. I'm really sorry for all the times I've gotten mad at you before."

"No, you shouldn't be. I almost killed you. You deserve to be mad."

"Heh, well…I'm still alive….I guess."

At this point, a siren goes off, and 2 personnel bring a bodybag to the room. I recognize them both, Papti and Toppler, master surgeons. They scare me.

Papti looks at me with this weird look on her face, "This is going to be really awkward for you…and I'm really sorry if this messes with you a bit."

"It's fine, I'm used to this shit by now."

They open up the bodybag. The figure inside looks vaguely familiar.

"Do you know this boy? He goes…He went to your school."

"No…should i?"

"His name is Ace. Ace the Hedgehog. He was assassinated by someone for unknown reasons…in your house."

"Wait what?! How does that even work?"

"I don't know. I trust that you didn't do it, but since he was in your house, we recovered the body ASAP."

"So…what's the point of this?"

"Well…you should know this already."

Oh no…not again. They hook up this convoluted machine to me, and they start probing the late Ace's body with the device.

"Yep, just as we thought." They drain the blood from his body and call in a disposal team to burn it. You know, normal stuff, right?

Amy grabs me, shaking. The whir of the machines is going on in the back.

"You know what this means…"

"Can't tell if I'm excited or terrified."

Sirens go off…Toppler comes in with a hazmat container.

"I…honestly did not expect this to be a thing. I have to look over my papers again," he says, as he hands over his magnum opus.

A synthesized chaos emerald. Somehow this Ace boy ended up powerful enough to attract the power of chaos. All this is beyond me. All I've been focusing on since I've gotten here is the diagram Amy gave me months ago.

"Go for it, Russ."

This is it…no turning back now.

"Chaos. CONTROL!"

A flash of light blasts across the room. Everything around me vanishes in a flash, and I'm just in a field, dazed…about to vomit. Two guys are waving at me, exactly where Amy said they would be…

"Eggman Rescue Team has arrived on Mobius."


End file.
